Isshurui Academy
by AuthoressAurora17
Summary: Can anyone say military school? There's a boarding school that's the envy of all schools in the universe. Once enrolled, you're on your way to a successful life. But it's not called military for nothing. Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators, etc.-do you like roller coasters? Expect your life at Isshurui to be a thrill ride with the best & worst times of your life! IS,CS,PS,ORS, & more!
1. Chapter 1

I showed the summary of this to my awesome friend, LeafxGreenx3 (check out her stories, they're AMAZING), and she went ballistic. :P She also said she hoped that it would keep her occupied over the summer, so that made me think.

How would I make this long, awesome, excitable, and something that I'll definitely stay interested in to be able to write? My conclusion: D-R-A-M-A. And LOTS of it. And _angst_ XD

Alright, well... I hope you like it! This will probably be updated more than AG, I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to work on both.

Summary: _Can anyone say military school? There's a boarding school that's the envy of all schools in the universe. Once enrolled, you're on your way to a successful life. But it's not called military for nothing. Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators, etc. - do you like roller coasters? Expect your life at Isshurui to be a thrill ride with the best & worst times of your life! IS, CS, PS, ORS, & more!_

**WARNING: There will be several crack pairings and such in here. It's just for the drama. Ikari, Contest, Poké, and Oldrival will be the main (along with my other typical fave shippings), but there will be several relationships and interactions in-between. If that bothers you, I'm sincerely sorry! But I love writing drama, so... Just be warned ;)**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and the idea, unfortunately. -_-

OH BY THE WAY. Unova's Japanese name, "Isshu", is derived from the word "ISSHURUI", hence the name of the academy. And "isshurui" means "one variety." Get my thinking? Lolz.**  
**

**ALSO. THIS STORY, "ISSHURUI ACADEMY" IS DEDICATED TO LeafxGreenx3!**

* * *

_"GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS!"_

"Good morning!"

_"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

"GOOD MORNING!"

_"I STILL CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

_"GOOD MORNING!"_

"Why is everyone so noisy?" Dawn Berlitz yawned, rubbing at her sapphire eyes tiredly.

"It's like five thirty in the morning," May Maple mumbled. "We haven't even had breakfast yet..."

"Oh, wake up, you Slowpokes." Misty Waterflower grinned, amused by her friends' laziness. The said girl was definitely a morning person. She stood straight and proud and her green eyes were bright and cheerful - definitely awake. She joined in with the other students as they yelled, "WE'RE READY!" in response to Crasher Wake's "ARE YOU READY FOR TODAY?"

"It wasn't my choice to come to this academy!" Dawn complained. "I wanted to go to Hearthome University!"

"And I wanted to go to Petalburg Community College," May reflected.

"Berlitz! Maple!"

Byron strode over and glared at them. The two girls snapped to attention immediately.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Complaining, are we?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest, and the ever-present shovel in hand. The two girls swallowed hard before shaking their head in unison.

"N-no, sir," they squeaked, and Byron nodded in satisfaction before walking away.

"That was close," May exhaled.

"C'mon, you two," Misty sighed. "Let's head to the mess hall. It's time for breakfast." The other two girls' eyes lit up.

_"Finally!"_

They followed their older friend towards the mess hall excitedly, but at a glare, they stopped skipping and stood straight and walked in a more orderly manner.

Dawn, May, and Misty attended Isshurui Academy - basically the harshest military academy in the universe. Misty came of her own free will - she liked the tough training. Dawn and May however, were forced to come. Norman, May's father, had insisted that his daughter learn to be more of a stronger Trainer. As for Dawn... It wasn't her mother, but instead a relative, who had forced her to come. Dawn herself wasn't given the details - she just knew her mother had shipped her off to Isshurui as soon as she received the letter.

Overall, Isshurui was tough. A strict no-nonsense policy; all rules had to be followed. If the rules didn't say it, don't do it. There was barely time to socialize except for on Sundays and occasional school breaks; relationships other than friendships were strictly forbidden to be shown. There was a lights-out curfew of seven thirty p.m.; you were to wake at four if you wanted a decently-warm shower and head down to the auditorium at five-thirty sharp. Breakfast was at five-forty-five in the mess hall and lasted for fifteen minutes, no seconds - much less thirds - allowed. Then began classes, and training, and tournaments. If you were late, or even not seated in your designated place when the bells - always punctual - rang, you were late and were punished duly. If you didn't have your necessary materials, you were punished. Homework was not accepted late, much less projects. You were graded harshly, and by the end of every three weeks, if you didn't have a suitable grade, you were punished. Lunch was exactly like breakfast, except you were given twenty minutes instead. Classes went on as usual after lunch, and they ended at five ten. Dinner was twenty minutes long, and you had ten minutes to mill around and socialize before you had to be in your assigned dorm rooms. Homework was expected to be done and completed during that time before lights out. If you were doing anything but in bed and a teacher caught you - you were punished.

Also, to Dawn's dismay, there was a specific dress code to be followed except for the rare breaks that every student (and teacher, but they never let on about that) looked forward to. Uniforms, including shoes, worn every day; hair never allowed loose (for girls); neat appearance; no jewelry of any kind; no makeup; hair length appropriate for gender; no dyeing of hair; etc., etc.

The Isshurui graduates had made it far in life, which was what made the military academy so appealing despite the hardships the students went through during their three years of attendance.

Dawn was fortunate enough to be rooming with Misty and May, so she was punished less due to Misty's long term knowledge of the academy. The blunette was in her first year of high school; Misty was in her second, as was May. Dawn was the newest student in the academy so far. The two older girls sympathized with Dawn as as she realized she'd have to brave her last year of Isshurui Academy alone.

The three girls entered the mess hall and raced to the alarmingly-lengthening line of students who were eager for their breakfast.

"We have _fifteen_ minutes to eat and it'll take us at least ten minutes to get to the food!" Dawn wailed.

"Shh, Dawn!" Misty hissed.

"Berlitz."

Dawn swallowed hard as she saw who was heading towards her.

_Maylene._

Arceus, was she screwed.

**(A/N: I'm not trying to bash Maylene or anything! I just thought that 'cause she was a fierce teacher, she'd enforce the rules, etc... -is shot-)**

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

Maylene had seemed to make it her personal duty to oversee Dawn and make sure she was following every school rule. Therefore, Maylene made Dawn's school life a living hell.

"Your hair." The magenta-haired teacher directed her pink eyes to Dawn's long, silky tresses. "It isn't allowed loose."

"I was in a hurry this morning, I'm sorry," Dawn mumbled, cringing. Misty and May stood frozen, unable to take their friends' defense; if they did, Dawn would be punished more.

"Don't apologize. Just fix your hair."

Dawn quickly plaited her hair into two neat braids.

"Good." Maylene's gaze was steely. "You will stay after dinner to wash the dishes as your punishment. Be grateful it's not worse."

The blunette nodded silently, and the teacher strode off.

"Why didn't you guys notice earlier?" Dawn muttered. May and Misty exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"I didn't realize?" they offered lamely.

Dawn rolled her eyes but smiled; she could never be mad at her friends. "Let's make sure we check tomorrow mornings," she snapped playfully.

The three friends nodded immediately, and they spent the rest of fifteen minutes in silence.

* * *

"Whoa, Pikachu, look at this place!" the black-haired Trainer exclaimed to the Pokemon on his shoulder, looking around in awe. He tilted the red-and-white baseball cap on his head, adjusting it so it was turned around.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu agreed cheerily.

Ash Ketchum jumped off the motorboat and saluted the the guy who was kind enough to drive him to the island Isshurui Academy was on for free. "Thanks for the ride, mister!" he called. "I'll pay you back some day soon!"

"No need, kid!" the driver called back with a grin, tipping his hat at Ash. "Happy to help!"

The Trainer waved goodbye before he turned to look at the towering building in front of him. "This place really lives up to its reputation."

"You there! You must be Ash Ketchum."

A vaguely familiar voice broke through Ash's reverie, and the black-haired Trainer turned again in the direction of the voice. His eyes practically bugged out of his head as he saw who had called him.

The owner of the voice, a tall Trainer with cinnamon-colored spikes of hair and obsidian eyes, stood tall at the doorway of the academy, dressed in the boys' version of the Isshurui uniform, grinning smugly.

"Didn't expect to see you here, _Ashy-boy_."

* * *

**Yeup, I know it's short, but I thought that was a good place to end it. The following chapters will be longer, I swear!**

**(Wow this chapter took me three days of straight writing...DX)**

**So yeah, tell me what you think! And what you want more of, what you expect, etc. etc...**

**Don't worry, I'm still working on AG, I promised to finish it for you guys. The next chapter is on its re-write, it'll also be up soon.**

**Review please! The more reviews I get, the more inspired I am to write! * wink wink ***

**~AA17**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, updated!

Oh, just to answer people's questions, yes, Leaf WILL be in this story. But not yet ;) And just in case you didn't realize - none of what happened in the anime, like their friendships, will really be shown here. No one knows each other unless they lived in the same town, region, or something, ya know? Such as Gary knows Ash and uses Ash's hated nickname, or uh... You get what I mean, can't tell anymore unless I give a spoiler :P

Summary: _Can anyone say military school? There's a boarding school that's the envy of all schools in the universe. Once enrolled, you're on your way to a successful life. But it's not called military for nothing. Trainers, Breeders, Coordinators, etc. - do you like roller coasters? Expect your life at Isshurui to be a thrill ride with the best & worst times of your life! IS, CS, PS, OrS, & more!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC's and the idea, unfortunately. -_-**

_**Dun dun dun, this chapter is filled with drama already! XD**_

**THIS STORY, "ISSHURUI ACADEMY" IS DEDICATED TO LeafxGreenx3!**

* * *

Class was already in session when Ash had come to the academy; Gary explained that Ash would be excused for the day, but was expected to be completely on top of things and ready for the following school day.

Ash listened numbly, too shocked to fully register his old rival's words. _What's Gary doing here? Why is __Arceus so cruel to let _Gary_ be the one to show me around?_

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Gary sighed as he realized Ash wasn't. "Look, even Pikachu is listening. Take a cue from your own Pokemon, Ash."

"Huh? Oh." Ash glanced at Pikachu, who sighed along with Gary. "Hey, Pikachu, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"Guess it finally figured out who was the superior Trainer, eh Pikachu?" Gary taunted, before he relaxed. "Look, Ashy-boy, if you want to survive in this academy, I'd suggest you listen to me. I don't think you want punishment after punishment on your first day here."

"Okay, what are the rules?" Ash asked.

"Stick to the rules. No relationships but friendship allowed during school times. Lights-out and curfew at seven thirty sharp. Go to the auditorium at five thirty in the morning; if you want a decent shower, wake up around four. Breakfast is fifteen minutes at five forty-five. No seconds for any meals. Classes and training go hand-in-hand here, whether it's Pokemon training or training to keep yourself fit. If you're off-task, late, or not prepared, you're screwed. No late homework. Grades are assessed every three weeks, and if you don't have a presentable one, you're basically screwed. Lunch and dinner are for twenty minutes. Classes end at five ten, and after dinner you have socializing time for ten minutes before you're expected to finish your homework. If you're off-task or not in bed and a dorm master catches you, you're screwed. Tournaments happen every three weeks, just like the grading. If the teachers think you're ready, you'll be in the tournaments. The winners and the next few runner-ups get special treatment until the next tournament. And don't forget dress code, which is easier for guys than girls."

Gary listed all of the rules out in a monotone, as if he was used to telling the rules to any newcomers.

"Like I told Berlitz a week ago," the Trainer continued, "You have to wear your uniform every regulated school day. Your appearance needs to be neat; hair length appropriate for gender; no dyeing of hair; and on and on. Oh, and, even though I doubt it'll apply to you, there's no relationships are allowed beyond friendships, or at least, no PDA. Any questions?"

Ash snapped out of his confusion. "Uh, no." He latched onto one word Gary had said. "Wait, actually, yeah. Did you just insult me?"

Gary smirked. "Shocked you realized."

"Hey!" Ash was about to fly at him before Gary grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Are you stupid?" Gary hissed into Ash's ear, his dark eyes casting wildly around to make sure there weren't any teachers within sight. "I _just_ told you! You can't just go running off to wherever you want to whenever you want to, much less run unless a teacher tells you to like in gym or something! And no talking unless it's socializing time! Just stick to the rules and you can't go wrong."

Ash glared at the other Trainer before relaxing his tense position. "Fine."

"Not to mention," Gary added smoothly, standing up straight and running a hand through his cinnamon spikes, "You don't even have a uniform yet. You may be new, but there are no excuses. Come on."

Gary brought Ash to the office, where the latter was registered into the academy, given a schedule, uniform, and room assignment. He was dismayed to find that he was sharing a room with none other than Gary Oak.

"Hey, not like I'm thrilled to be giving up the room I had to myself for so long either," the former grumbled, seeing Ash's disgusted expression.

"I hate you too, Gary," Ash muttered.

Most rooms had only housed two students, but the corner rooms - the ones located at the end of the hallways - could house three. Misty, May, and Dawn had one of the corner rooms.

Gary led Ash out of the school building and towards the boys' dormitory building. "Your classes start after lunch. Don't forget the rules about lunch. I don't think even you would like the punishments."

"What lunch rules?" Ash asked, liking the place less and less already. Gary stopped walking and turned around to stare at him.

"No seconds. No loud talking. And no talking out of turn or comments about what they're serving you. And _no seconds_."

"I heard you the first time," Ash whined.

"Just making sure, Ashy-boy. You never know when it comes to you."

"Yeah... Wait, what? _HEY!"_

* * *

May leaned back in her seat in Coordinating class as soon as Wallace Mikuri's, her teacher, back was turned. She looked over at the worksheet on her desk, listing the famous techniques of Coordinators that were to be studied and put to practice in the practice tournaments the following day.

There were other students who were intently studying the papers before them. May wondered how the Rayquaza people could study so easily! Sure, it was about Coordinating, and May was an avid learner about anything related to Pokemon and Coordinating and things she loved, but still! Studying just _wasn't_ her thing.

"Maple!"

May snapped to attention instantly, her heart sinking in dread as she recognized Wallace's voice, stern and unforgiving.

"Y-yes, Wallace, sir?" she stammered.

He walked purposefully to her desk, his arms crossed and his face unfriendly. "Are you studying like you were told?" he asked calmly, as if he were talking to a child who misbehaved.

"U-uh, yes, s-sir..."

"Oh, really? You certainly don't _look_ as if you are," he remarked coolly. "Sit up in your seat, Maple, and at least _look_ like you're focused. This isn't the first time either."

"I-I'm sorry, sir." May wished the floor would open up and swallow her, feeling the weight of her classmates' stares.

"As your punishment..." Wallace paused, and May paled visibly. She was sure she lost at least ten pounds as she shook in fear.

Wallace was an incredible Coordinator, and an excellent teacher. But he never hesitated to do what he thought was best for students to learn better, and what he thought was best was often thought of as terrible for the students punished.

"I'm going to assign you a mentor," Wallace finally decided. "The star student of this class, in fact. The best Coordinator of your age."

May looked behind her to see the aforementioned 'best Coordinator' of the class. Everyone knew him - the girls all loved him and the guys wanted to be him.

That star student stood up and smirked, flicking his hair to the side. The girls in the class went wild (but not as loud as they would have if the teacher wasn't still in the room).

"Hayden, from this day on, you'll be Maple's mentor until she finally becomes half as good as you are."

* * *

"Dewgong! Ice Beam!"

Misty's arm flashed forward as she shouted her command, demanding her Pokemon to obey her. The Dewgong was only too willing to follow its Trainer, a jet of pure ice spouting from its mouth and heading at breakneck speed towards their opponent, an Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz! Jump above the attack!" the Electabuzz's Trainer shouted.

"Dewgong, follow its path!" Misty screamed.

"Buzz!"

"Dew, dewgong!"

Dewgong, swift on its tail, shot the Ice Beam upwards after throwing its head back, and it connected with the Electabuzz, freezing it solid.

"Dewgong!" the Pokemon chirped as the Electabuzz in its icy cage landed on the other side of the field. Misty grinned triumphantly.

"Great job, Dewgong! I knew you could do it!" she cheered.

"Return, Electabuzz." The red light reclaimed the Electric-type Pokemon and the holder smiled. "You're strong, Misty."

The redhead gave a thumb's-up. "You bet it, Rudy!" she proclaimed.

Misty was one of the strongest Trainers in her class - so much so that she was picked for the next tournament in three days, Friday. She was training like crazy for the tournament, after all, she aimed to win!

Rudy, one of her best and longest friends at the academy, had offered to train with her. She had told him to not hold back, but Misty suspected that Rudy still was, despite his promise.

"I'll ask to train with Assunta," she said suddenly. "She won the tournament last time."

"You do that," Rudy agreed.

Misty frowned. Rudy was always humoring her when he wanted something... "Spit it out, Rudy," she ordered. "What is it?"

Rudy flashed her a grin to die for. "Well... You know how this Saturday, there's gonna be a dance?"

"Yeah...?" Misty watched him cautiously. Every single dance or outing quickly became the talk of the academy and was well-looked-forward-to.

"Would you be my date to the dance?" he asked.

Insertcollectivegaspandsudde ncricketsilencehere.

_"WHAT?"_

Misty stared. "S-seriously?" She had never been asked to a dance - or anywhere, for that matter - before.

Rudy smiled at her. "Yes, seriously."

The Water Gym Leader thought for a split second before her answer. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

"Are you _ready_ yet?" A snide voice interrupted Dawn's thoughts._  
_

The blunette's head snapped up and she glared at the peach-haired Coordinator opposite her.

_Why did I have to get paired up with _Ursula_ for this?_ she wailed in her mind.

In her Coordinating class, taught by Jasmine, they were paired up with other Coordinators to strengthen their abilities in working with someone they didn't know with little time to prepare. Dawn had the unfortunate luck to be paired up with Ursula, a Coordinator she had come across in her own Coordinating travels during their childhood.

To say that Ursula hated Dawn would be the understatement of the century. The peach-haired Coordinator had lost to Dawn twice in Contests and also in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, knocking Ursula in the Top 32 while Dawn made her way up to become the runner-up to Zoey.

_"That's right, keep on trying. It's very important that you try, try again and then lose miserably. It's _your_ job to make _me_ look great."_

_"Right. I _was_ awesome. Your victory today was dumb luck and we know it. Now we'll just see how far that dumb luck of yours will take you. See you later, _Dee Dee_."_

Now Dawn was fifteen, and she had several wins to boast of, especially as she had beaten Zoey in the year before's Grand Festival, becoming last year's Top Coordinator of Sinnoh. The blunette was skilled, if she did say so herself, especially as her mother, Johanna, had coached her for some time.

"You better have improved," Dawn seethed between her teeth. Normally, Dawn treated everyone civilly - Ursula including - but...

Today just wasn't her day.

Ursula laughed behind her hand. "Of _course_ I've improved," she snapped. "I'll even beat you in the Coordinating tournaments, you'll see."_  
_

"Don't count on it." Dawn glared.

A burning Torterra aura behind Ursula emanated fury, while a Staraptor behind Dawn glared with equal ferocity.

"Hey, hey..." one of Dawn's childhood friends, Kenny, placated uneasily, "Cool it, you two..." He glanced helplessly at his chosen partner, Nando, who shrugged with a sheepish grin.

"Miss Jasmine!" Ursula finally yelled.

The gentle teacher turned immediately from where she was talking to Zoey. "Yes, Urura?" she asked in confusion.

"Can I switch with someone? Anyone?" the Coordinator demanded. "I can't work with Berlitz!"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" Dawn hissed. Ursula sent her a look that proclaimed, _Yes you are_, and Dawn clenched her fists.

Jasmine looked from Ursula to Dawn and sighed. "Both of you, see me after class," she ordered. "Berlitz, you can pair up with Nozomi, and Urura, with Blue."

Dawn and Zoey sent each other delighted looks while Ursula glanced at Marina Blue with a slight distasteful expression on her face. The peach-haired Coordinator wisely said nothing.

_I will beat you, Dawn!_ Ursula spat in her mind. _No matter what it takes!_

* * *

**I don't think that was enough... Hm :/ I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter, lol. But there's wayyy more to come**!

**What did you think of all the drama? I hope I captured the characters' personalities correctly... And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ tell me if you see anything to be fixed! I welcome criticism!**

**Yes, OOH, Misty got asked out to the dance. May is now being mentored by the infamous - yup, you guessed it - Drew Hayden! And Gary and Ash already are at blows with each other, as are Dawn and her rival, Ursula! (And Zoey, Kenny, Nando, and Marina make an entrance O_o)**

**So tell me what you think, please! Reviews mean the world to me!**

**Peace out!**


End file.
